parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea
CoolZDane's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" ''Cast * 'Melody-Shanti (The Jungle Book)' * 'Baby Melody-Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book)' * 'Ariel-Jasmine (Aladdin)' * 'Prince Eric-Aladdin' * 'Adult Flounder-Ryan (The Wild) (Not Adult Simba Leave him Alone)' * 'Sebastian-Zazu (The Lion King)' * 'Scuttle-Wilbur (The Rescuers Down under)' * 'King Triton-Zeus (Hercules)' * 'Captain of The Ship-Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)' * 'The drummers - Drummers (Dumbo)' * 'Morgana-Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)' * 'Cloak and Dagger-Pain and Panic (Hercules)' * 'Undertow (Large Size)-Hades (Hercules)' * 'Undertow (Small Size)-Abis Mal (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar)' * 'Max-Tramp (Lady and The Tramp)' * 'Grimsby-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)' * 'Carlotta-Flora(Sleeping Beauty)' * 'Chef Louis-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)' * 'Ariel's Sisters Played By: ''' # Belle (Beauty and The Beast) # Cinderella (Cinderella) # Snow white (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Skinny Boy In Green Suit-Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Chubby Boy In Blue Suit-Louie (We're Back! A dinosaurs Story) * Blond Haired Girl In Orange Dress-Alice (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) * Music Orchestra-Various Humans '' * ''Waltzing Children-Wendy (Peter Pan), Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Louie (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) Phineas and Ferb, Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), and Wart (The Sword In The Stone) * Handsome Boy-Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Music Conductor-The Genie (Aladdin) * Baby Penguin-Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Mother Penguin-Duchess (The Aristocats) * 5 Male Penguin-Various Cats * Tip and Dash-Bagheera and Baloo (The Jungle Book) * A waiter Who Passes By Melody-Gepetto (Pinochio) * Undertow's Various Transformations Played By # Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) # Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) # Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) # Nuka (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) * Blonde Haired Mer-boy-Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) * Black Haired Merboy-Pinochio * Mer-Girl-Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Flounder's Kids-Baby Alex Kiara Kovu And Nala (The Lion King & Madagascar) ''Scenes *The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 1-Opening/"Down To The Sea"'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 2-A Magic Lockt/Maleficent'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 3-Fearing Maleficent/Losing The Locket'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 4-Twelve Years Later'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 5-Maleficent and Abis Mal's Confrontation'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 6-Shanti Bonds The Locket/Almost a Delay'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 7-Anxous Moments'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 9-A Peek into The Past'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 10-In Search of The Truth'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 11-Timon Tells Jasmine About Shanti'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 12-Shanti Meets Maleficent'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 13-"For a Moment"/Maleficent's Diabolical Deception'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 14-Meet Bagheera & Baloo'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 15-Old Friends'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 16-Taking the Trident'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 17-Shanti's Big Mistake'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 18-Showdown With Maleficent/Shanti Finally Crows/Maleficent'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea")'' *''The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea Part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World")'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' ''Cilps form Movies/TV Shows Featured *Aladdin Triolgy & TV Series'' *''The Jungle Book 1 & 2'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Alice In Wonderland'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Hercules'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''The Sword in The Stone'' *''The Aristocats'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Cinderella'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Madagascar 2'' ''Trivia 'Maleficent is Yzma's Sister & Taran Appears First In Coolzdane Alice &' 'Louie in coolzdane ''' Warring *''Coolzdane Hates Sailor Moon this not the Favorite'' * STOP IT Jerks Forever Category:CoolZDane Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane